beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Mefodiy Sokolov
page for this image.]] here Biography Mefodiy Alexei Sokolov was born August 18, 1947 in Astrakan, Russia. He was the youngest child of Nikolas and Mariya Sokolov. He barely remembers his mother since she died when he was a year old. His father went on to remarry when Mefodiy was four. He eventually gained several more half-siblings. He grew up knowing what sort of family his was and grew up to expect that he would become heavily involved with their business. Like most of his family, he was given private tutoring from a young age and when he was old enough, he was sent to the Kutizov Academy of Magic. Soon after graduating, he was brought into the family's business, becoming an Enforcer and doing a bit more of the Sokolov's dirty work. Of course, his childhood was not always the easiest. His father was put into jail when he was ten and he knew that Nikolas and his oldest brother Vladimir likely offed the official that they bribed to get their father out. He and Vladimir do not get along very well most of the time. By the time he was twenty, he had fallen in love with Raisa, a rather headstrong woman with ties to another powerful Russian family. Mefodiy married her partly because of her connections and because it pleased his father but he truly did love her. Their first child Hedeon was born in 1972. They would go on to have three more: Tatyana, Stas, and Sashura. When Raisa died in 1991, he was devastated and slipped briefly into alcoholism. But eventually he came out of it and became protective of his brother's adoptive daughter, Eva, leading the hunting down and punishing those who attacked her when in 1996. His father is considering moving the family to England and Mefodiy is reluctantly optimistic, thinking that the change of scenery will be just what the family needs to escape its ghosts and secure its future. Family and Blood Status Mefodiy’s father is Nikolas and his mother, now deceased, was Mariya Sokolov. He’s a pure blood. Personality Mefodiy can be a highly vain man, generally preferring to look the best he can in any situation. Yet he is still rather tough but highly passionate. He is extremely loyal, having been loyal to his wife before her death a few years ago. After he recovered from his brief descent into alcoholism, he knew that she would prefer that he did not stay miserable and move on with his life. So he has had a few brief romances but right now, he is interested in Eva, who was raised by his brother. He is only interested in females. He is extremely protective of those he cares for, and can be a bit overprotective at times. He can be rather violent, especially towards those that either hurt or betray his family. His protectiveness extends even to those family members he doesn’t really get along with, like his brother, because they are family and you do what you can to protect your family. He has no issues doing dirtier work for his family, like killing people or torturing them. He usually distances himself from everything while he does them but he doesn’t really take much pleasure in doing it. The only thing that he will admit to being scared of is losing his father's favor. He knows that he is Nikolas' favorite and he does sometimes rub it into Vladimir's face. He tends to be highly emotional. He enjoys playing chess, having done so since he was a child. He is a strategist, not only in chess but in life in general. He also enjoys reading and working out. He hopes that his family can settle in England and not have too much competition, unlike that in Russia. His biggest regret is not being able to protect Eva from her attackers, though he doesn’t blame himself for the attack. Mefodiy is honorable, or as honorable as a member of the Russian mafia can be. He will not hurt children or uninvolved women, though if the woman did something to deserve his punishment, then he'll do it. He vaguely follows the Russian Orthodox Church, but not because he believes in what they teach but more because he was born in it. He can be rather pessimistic at times. Played By This character is played by Becca. Category:Characters Category:Member of the Sokolov Family Category:Born in Russia Category:Pureblood Category:Father Category:Male Category:Becca's Category:Requires Updates